Dragon
When a wish is made on the dragonballs for the good of the universe, it is balanced by a buildup of negative energy within the Dragonballs. After the wish is made, the dragonballs scatter across their native planet (or in the case of the blackstar dragonballs, their native galaxy) as a self-defense mechanism; if too much negative energy builds up inside of the Dragonballs, they will crack, allowing the negative energy to escape and take the form of malevolent entities known only as "Shadow Dragons". Before Bulma's invention of the Dragonradar, the Dragonballs were gathered only once every hundred years or so. This gave ample time for the negative energy stored inside of them to slowly and safely dissipate. However, with the Dragonradar, finding the Dragonballs became easy, and the Z-Fighters overused them without any understanding of the consequences. This careless behavior gave birth to the first Shadow Dragons. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 310% Physiology Shadow Dragons may have a wildly varied range of features compared to other races. While some Dragons are essentially humanoid- albeit with the addition of things like wings and horns- others are more animalistic or resemble traditional Eastern or Western Dragons from mythology. History Shadow Dragons are created from the recent wishes made on the Dragonballs before they crack. The more pure and selfless the wish, the more twisted and corrupt the Dragon will be; the greater the effect of the wish, the more powerful the Dragon. It is unclear whether the Dragons exist in some form before the wishes are made and they are released. Roleplaying Shadow Dragons follow few strict rules regarding behavior and motivation. While perhaps never truly benevolent, there do exist Dragons (created from selfish or harmful wishes) that may possess noble, honorable, or even peaceful natures. Evil Dragons, however, may be nearly as bad as Demons in regard to their twisted and ferocious ways. Skills Basic Skills ---------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------- focus ki 250 100% aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% roundhouse 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% berserk style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% tail attack 750,000 95% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% Racial Abilities * Skills in italics can only be learned after consuming Cracked Dragonballs. * Omega-form requires all seven Cracked Dragonballs to be consumed. ---------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max ---------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% mouth blast 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 95% mecha evolution 500,000 100% scatter shot 500,000 95% kamehameha 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% electric slime 5,000,000 95% five-star dball 5,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 100% dragon thunderclap 50,000,000 95% toxic breath 80,000,000 95% two-star dball 80,000,000 95% gust 100,000,000 95% contamination chaos 150,000,000 95% solar flare 200,000,000 95% frost bite 250,000,000 95% three-star dball 250,000,000 95% ice armor 300,000,000 95% ice blast 500,000,000 95% seven-star dball 500,000,000 95% aura shield 800,000,000 95% earth barrage 1,000,000,000 70% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% neurotoxic gas 1,500,000,000 15% six-star dball 2,000,000,000 95% water dagger 2,000,000,000 95% buffet 5,000,000,000 95% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% hydro sphere 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% whirlwind spin 15,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% dragonfire 50,000,000,000 95% four-star dball 50,000,000,000 95% fiery inferno disk 100,000,000,000 95% negative energy rain 200,000,000,000 95% one-star dball 200,000,000,000 95% warp kamehameha 350,000,000,000 95% shadow blaster 500,000,000,000 95% dragon thunder 750,000,000,000 95% hatching 1,000,000,000,000 95% negative energy ball 1,000,000,000,000 90% omega-form 5,000,000,000,000 95% chaos bomb 10,000,000,000,000 95% Trivia * Shadow Dragons are unable to use the 'Powerup' command to increase their powerlevel as the other races can from the start.